


Pink In The Night

by kiwilicious



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Barry is close to losing himself in his search for Lup and the quest to stop the hunger, but she's what keeps him together.





	Pink In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried a songfic before but I was having blupjeans emotions with Pink in the Night by Mitski

"You . . . you FOUND HER?" Barry felt his lich form coming apart at the seams. The looks of fear and confusion on the faces on his former friends just added to his terror. It felt like he was on fire, but instead of feeling powerful, it was chaos and panic and pain. He tried to focus hard enough to teleport back to his lab in the cave, his home base. He needed to hold it together. 

He appeared in the middle of his lab in a wave of force that scattered maps and knocked bottles and glasses off of his desk. Barry wanted nothing more than scream, but he knew if he did that then he would lose control completely. He wanted to be able to cry or hyperventilate, but he was incorporeal. There were no lungs to expand or contract, there were no tears to fall, there was just energy. Energy that was becoming harder and harder to control. 

Eventually, Barry glanced at his last message from her. Her letter that simply said "back soon". In his explosive entrance it had gotten blown back under the desk. He froze and stared at it, the energy inside him calming slowly and his appearance stabilizing. His thoughts slowed down. 

_Her body is dead, but her lich form must still be out there. I know it. _

He reached down and picked up the letter and set it on the desk. 

_Why doesn't she have her umbra staff then?_

He started picking up maps off of the floor and cleaning up the lab. 

_She must have left it for Taako. Because she remembered and she knew that Taako wouldn't remember. _

After a few minutes, the lab was back to it's original state, slightly disheveled in an organized mess. 

_It's not like she's . . . _

Barry picked up the letter one more time.

"Lup . . . " he thought of the moment he knew he loved her. He thought of the last time he kissed her. If he had known it would be the last time he would have done it better, deeper, warmer, sweeter. "I know I kissed you before, but . . . I didn't do it right." 

Barry retrieved the compact silver mirror that he took from Lucas. He picked up her letter and touched her lipstick print with his ghostly fingers. He then set it on the desk underneath the open compact and began to focus all his magical energy on this one scrying spell. At first he wanted to find Taako, Magnus, and Merle, but then he decided to try something else. He thought of Lup. He thought of seeing her again, of kissing her right. 

_Can I try again?_  
_Try again?_  
_Try again?_

The image on the mirror became distorted, like it was trying to find something that wasn't quite there. Barry focused harder. 

_Try again_  
_and again_  
_and again?_

Suddenly Barry felt a very strong pull, a connection to someone. The reflection on the mirror was completely black, but he heard a voice. 

"Barry?" The voice was panicked, but familiar. Barry reached down and picked up the compact. 

"Lup! Lup oh my god you're okay!"

"Barry! I'm so scared! I- I don't know where I am! I can't see you, baby! I've been in darkness for so long!" Barry's form started rippling with elation, but the connection started to wane. 

"Lup! I'm losing the connection! I'll find you- I promise!" Barry tried to focus, and Lup started to calm down a little bit. 

"I . . . I hear Taako. He's not here, but I hear him. He's what's keeping me together." She sounded calm, but the connection was breaking up more, and it sounded like it was going to end any second. 

"I'll find you, Lup. I promise."

"I love you, Barry."

"I lo-" then the connection ended. Barry froze and stared as the compact's reflection returned. He set it down and got to work. It was time. The Hunger was approaching and if he ever wanted to see Lup again, he had friends to save and realities to protect. He would see her again.


End file.
